Una Rotura del Destino
by EL-IMAGINATIVO
Summary: Black Wargreymon siempre a buscado cual es su destino pero al encontrarse con una criatura mistica rencoroza su camino se a cambiado.
1. Default Chapter

Introducción.

Este fics lo escribí por un poco de inspiración como mí otro ficsde Meowth y la maldición del Ninetales pensé en Black Wargreymon de Dijimos el cual para mi criterio no merecía morir sin aprender mas, para mi fue un personaje favorito por lo que me inspire a escribir este fics aun sabiendo que tengo pendientes pero espero que le agraden.

**Una rotura del destino.**

Prologo. El castigo de Black Wargreymon

En un bosque los niños elegidos sufrían una batalla mas por detener a Black Wargreymon de destruir las rocas sagrada, sus digimons estaban en plena lucha.

Angemon: golpe de fe

X vemon: golpe x

Black Wargreymon: dejen de estar molestando terra force

De un solo golpe cayeron los dos digimons campeones que regresaron a su forma de novato sus compañeros pronto corrieron hacia ellos.

Tk: (revisando a su compañero) Patamon estas bien.

David: Vemon (sosteniéndolo), hicieron todo lo posible.

Patamon: lo siento Tk no pudimos detenerlo

Vemon: es tan fuerte que no pudimos hacer nada.

Del otro lado el resto del digidestinado estaba igual Kary sostenía a Gatomon mientras veía que Black Wargreymon se acercaba a la roca sagrada el desesperar de los niños elegidos al ver que sus esfuerzo por detenerlo eran vanos. Arukerimon y Mummymon veían de lo legos la situación, la malvada villana disfrutaba del espectáculo de cómo los niños elegidos eran mayugados de esta forma, con las rocas sagradas el digimundo tendría un desequilibrio completo.

Arukerimon: esto es para disfrutarse, el pronto destruirá esa roca

Mummymon: al parecer Black Wargreymon esta haciendo un buen trabajo.

Mientras Black Wargreymon seguía caminando hacia la roca pensaba que pronto encontraría a su oponente, pues su destino era demostrar ser el mas fuerte, el era completamente diferente de los digimon creados por auja de control el pensaba independiente y tenia pensado encontrar su porque de esta vida, pero al pasar aplastando unos arbusto.

Voz: hay mi cola

Black Wargreymon: ¿he?

De donde los arbustos salio una especie de zorro amarillo con nueve colas este tenia una de ellas machacada, pues Black Wargreymon se la acababa de aplastar.

Zorro: como osas aplastar una de mis colas.

Black Wargreymon: no se quien eres ni me importa (siguiendo caminando a la roca) debo seguir con lo mío.

Zorro: (aun mas molesto) osas no solo aplastar mi cola sino también ignorarme. Esto es una gran ofensa para el Ninetales sagrado. (Lanzando un poderoso rugido de fuego)

Black Wargreymon: argh (recibiendo la llamarada, dio vuelta a ver su opositor) por lo que veo eres fuerte y quieres pelear.

Black Wargreymon se dirigió a ella atacándola con el fan de aplastar su cabeza, pero ella ágilmente lo esquiva. Los niños elegidos se reunieron mientras veían la batalla.

Cody: será una amiga ella.

Yoley: no se Cody ella lo esta atacando porque el aplasto su cola.

Armadillomon: nunca había oído de un Nitetalesmon en mi vida

Patamon: ella digo llamarse Ninetales nada más

Kary: en la escuela había oído ese nombre acaso.

Gatomon: quien es Kary

David: el Zorro de las mil años de maldición.

Vemon: ¿que es ello?

Tk: se dice que es un animal místico japonés pero que hace aquí.

Mientras Arukerimon y Mummymon veían la situación también, ellos tampoco conocían a ese ser y no sabían como llego ahí solo sabían que arruinarían sus planes. Black Wargreymon siguió lanzando golpe tras golpe sin acertar, eso lo ponía mas rabioso que lanzo una terra force a ella, esta lo esquivo fácilmente pero la bola de energía se dirigía al grupo de niños elegidos, cuando esta exploto solo dejo un gran cráter en el lugar de donde estaban. Pero los niños elegidos aparecieron del otro lado con el Ninetales sagrado que al parecer los había salvado.

Ninetales sagrado: oye mas te vale tener cuidado con esas bolas de energía puedes dañar a estos niños y alguien más.

Black Wargreymon: y crees que me importa tan solo me importa demostrar ser el mas fuerte.

Ninetales sagrado: ¿el mas fuerte? Mmm veamos que tienes en tu cabeza. (Sus ojos se tronaron de un brillo azul)

Black Wargreymon: que crees que haces

Ninetales sagrado: solo leo tu mente. Mmm como lo supuse tu estas en esa evolución por la agujas negras verdad, nunca te forzaste para superarte y consideras a los niños débiles.

Tk: (murmurando) que creen que haga ese Ninetales.

Kary: no lo se pero por ahora nos salvo

Ninetales sagrado comenzó a flotar en dirección donde estaba Black Wargreymon este puso nuevamente pose de pelea.

Ninetales sagrado: usted se comporta como un niño pues bien si tanto se comporta como un niño pues lo será

Black Wargreymon: que insinúas.

Tan pronto el Ninetales sagrado lanzo una llamarada de fuego dorado sobre el, los niños elegidos no sabían que iba hacerle a Black Wargreymon, pronto vieron que su figura comenzó a encogerse, los digimons pensaron que estaba di evolucionando, pero este tenia una forma humanoide todavía después del fuego se apago la figura cayo del suelo a un acantilado cerca de ahí.

Ninetales sagrado: up olvide que en esa forma el no puede volar. (Suspiro ella) en fin solo se habrá facturado una pierna y otra costilla pero se lo merece.

David: (acercándose a ella) que ha hecho a Black Wargreymon

Vemon: lo destruyo señorita Ninetales.

Ninetales sagrado: hay gracias por decirme señorita (sonrojándose) no solo lo castigué por mil años,

Dejando al grupo aun mas perplejo, ella bajo y soltó un aullido que abrió un agujero interdimentcional ella avanzo hacia el.

Ninetales sagrado: y pensé que en esta dimensión podría descansar mejor. (Dando vuelta al grupo) ahora el no puede hacerles mas daño, si quieren hasta pueden darle una paliza por abuson, nos vemos.

Cuando ella se entro al agujero este se cerro por completo dejando a los niños elegidos confundidos, Arukerimon y Mummymon se habían ido del lugar al ver que Black Wargreymon fue derrotado por aquella criatura.

David: vaya que raro fue todo esto, pero al menos se detuvo Black Wargreymon amigos.

Vemon: es cierto ya no habrá mas piedras sagradas destruidas.

Tk: solo me pregunto como llego eso aquí.

Ken: pensé que solo existía la dimensión oscura aparte del digimundo y el mundo real.

Wormon: Ken crees que deberíamos ver lo que le hizo a Black Wargreymon.

Gatomon: no se por que haríamos eso.

Kary: creo que tiene razón quizás le hizo algo mas y necesite ayuda no creen.

Yoley: además quisiera saber cual es su castigo de mil años

Cody: será un castigo cruel por ser malo.

De pronto se acercaron al acantilado este no era tan profundo pero vagaron con dificultad Kary y Tk fueron los primeros en llegar. Y oyeron quejidos. Kary se acerco a ellos y su sorpresa fue grande.

Kary: (tapando su boca) ¡Tai!

Tk: que pasa Kary (de pronto lo vio) que pasa aquí

Los demás pronto llegaron donde estaba Tk y Kary y se sorprendieron de quien mentía en el suelo. Era una versión de Tai cuando tenía 11 años en una vestidura negra, sus guantes, camisa, bermudas, zapatos, calcetines y sus gafas en la cabeza eran el mismo diseño. Kary estaba en pánico, Gatomon se acerco a el.

Gatomon: (olfateándolo) no se preocupé Kary no es Tai es Black Wargreymon.

Todos: ¿Black Wargreymon?

David: ese Ninetales convirtió a Black Wargreymon en Tai.

Yoley: para serle sincero en un niño y bien se lo merece.

Cody: por que lo convirtió en un niño.

Armadillomon: quizás porque el siempre los considero débiles

Hawkmon: me siento mal por el.

Kary: (lo sostuvo vio al grupo) debemos llevarlo a ver un medico el esta herido.

Tk: mandare un correo a Jou y a su hermano ellos podrán ayudarlo.

Gatomon: a donde lo llevaremos.

Kary: al mundo real.

David: ¿Qué? Al mundo real es peligroso

Yoley: pues ahora no lo es (acercándose a el) me da mucha pena por el, no merece que lo dejemos así al menos no por ahora.

Entre los chicos lo llevaron a una de las teles para llevarlo al mundo real, sin saber por que lo hacían. Fin del este capitulo que significa este cambio para Black Wargreymon y como llego ese Ninetales en primer lugar pronto verán el siguiente capitulo.

Atte. El imaginativo.


	2. capitulo 1 te vas a comportar

UNA ROTURA DEL DESTINO

Capitulo 1. Te vas a comportar.

En la sala de computación estaba Tai e Izzy, esperando que los demás llegaran del Digimundo, para saber la situación de las rocas sagradas.

Tai: creo que debimos llamar a los otros e ir ayudarles.

Izzy: calma Tai, Kary y los demás podrán con esto estoy seguro.

Tai: lo se pero Black Wargreymon, es muy fuerte como Wargreymon

Izzy: miran parece que ahí vienen.

De pronto la puesta digital se abrió de la computadora y una enorme luz salio del monitor, lamentablemente para Izzy ellos cayeron encima de el. El grupo comenzó quitarse de el.

Kary: lamentable Izzy, no quisimos aplastarlo.

Tai: ¡he! (notando algo mas) quien es el niño se parece a mi

Izzy: como...

Izzy al igual que Tai quedo anonadado de ver un chico parecido una copia de Tai cuando entro por primera vez al digimundo, solo que esto era una versión oscura de el. Kary lo acomodo acostado.

Kary: el es Black Wargreymon

Tai e Izzy: ¿Qué?

Tk: en el digimundo encontramos a un Ninetales.

Cody: el aplasto uno de sus colas y al enfurecerse ella le hizo esto.

Gatomon: se lo tiene merecido.

Upamon: pues si el siempre presumía de ser muy fuerte digimon.

Yoley: lo se pero ahora necesita nuestra ayuda.

Ken: ya llego Jou y su hermano

De pronto se oyeron pasos que venían del lugar se trataba de Jou y su hermano que acaban de llegar con sus maletas.

Jou: bien quien esta herido.

David: ninguno de nosotros solo Black Wargreymon

Jou y su hermano: ¿Black Wargreymon que?

Devimemon: pero no se preocupen el ya no hará nada.

Cuando Jou y su hermano se acercaron y lo vieron no supieron que decir, Tk y los demás tenían que explicar como paso esto, mientras Jou y su hermano curaban a Black Wargreymon en su nueva forma.

Tk: y así fue como sucedió, ella lo castigo por pisar su cola.

Izzy: interesante que una criatura mística exista y que haya podido entrar al digimundo.

David: lo que no entiendo porque tomo la forma de Tai.

Tai: tal vez se debe que yo tengo un Wargreymon,

Yoley: tal vez los datos se configuraron al humano que esta mas contacto con el tipo digimon.

Patamon: así como había un Black Wargreymon, ahora hay un Black Tai.

Poromon: pero que vamos hacer con el.

Cody: Poromon tiene razón que vamos hacer con el ahora.

Ken: es muy buena pregunta ahora el no tiene a donde ir.

Minomon: en el digimundo el es ahora indefenso.

David: vaya quizás haya sido malo con nosotros pero debemos ayudarlo.

Tk: además no olviden que tenemos todavía problemas con Arukerimon y Mummymon

David: se me había olvidado de esos dos pillos. Vaya todavía tenemos que luchar con ellos.

Kary: quizás el pueda quedarse en nuestra casa.

Todos menos Tai y Kary: ¿en su casa?

Tai: nuestros padres ya saben de nuestra situación estoy seguro que podrán ayudarnos voy a llamar a la casa.

Cuando Tai se fue del lugar los chicos comentaron a platicar con Kary.

Yoley: esta segura de esto.

Kary: si, que tiene de malo.

David: el es muy peligroso.

Kary: era peligroso, si no se han dado cuenta el es un niño humano ahora y no creo que tenga la fuerza de un digimon superior ahora.

Gatomon: Además yo protegería fácilmente a Kary de el.

Cody: y si el le ataca aun así.

Tk: el tiene razón aun sigue siendo Black Wargreymon por dentro.

Kary: pues tendrá que comportar, y además se defenderme de chicos testarudos.

Ken: bueno chicos minomon y yo tenemos que ir a nuestra casa, estamos en contacto.

Yoley: yo también tengo que atender la tienda, vamos upamon.

Cody: bien entonces también me voy tengo que ver a mi abuelo vamos poromon

Los tres se despidieron y se marcharon del lugar, mientras Kary se dirigió donde estaban curando a Black Wargreymon, Tk y David la siguieron. Mientras Black Wargreymon empezaba recobrar la conciencia lo ultimo que recordaba era que aquella criatura amarilla le hizo frente y le lanzo un poderosa llamarada al final, de que el se sintió sin fuerzas y cayo. El de pronto sentía dolor por el cuerpo. El pronto abrió sus ojos lentamente al parece había dos personas delante de el uno era un adolescente y el otro un adulto, el los contemplaba mientras oía.

Hermano de Jou: parece que tuvo una fuerte caída pero solo se fracturo el brazo y tiene contusiones en la espalda y cabeza.

Jou: y no olvides de la pierna parece que esta luxada. (De pronto Jou vio que estaba despierto) vaya ya despertaste.

Black Wargreymon no contesto el sabia que no debía estar aquí y menos con esa criaturas el intento moverse pero un dolo lo detuvo.

Hermano de Jou: hey alto apenas estamos terminando tómalo con calma.

Kary: (entrando) como va el.

Jou: por ahora hemos enyesado su brazo y vendado las partes rasguñadas y golpeadas, ah y estamos entablillando su pierna pues quedo luxada nada más.

Hermano de Jou: tiene suerte este niño, fue una caída fuerte.

Black Wargreymon: a quien estas llamando niño (de pronto oyó su voz) que esta sucediendo.

El noto que su voz no era normal se oía muy bajo, Kary noto que su voz era parecido a su hermano antes de crecer mas. Ella veía como el comenzó a verlos como si todo era diferente. Black Wargreymon sabia que algo no iba bien el no tenia su misma voz y se sentía por alguna razón mas pequeño, el alzo una mano a su rostro y.

Black Wargreymon: que me sucedió (grito el y trato de levantarse) que me hicieron.

David y Tk entraron al lugar y vieron que el había despertado David se acerco a el y noto que estaban ahora de la misma altura.

David: nosotros no le hicimos nada fue el Ninetales.

Black Wargreymon: aquella criatura, me la van a pagar Terra Forcé.

Pero nada salio, además de que tenia un brazo enyesado el no podía lanzar nada entonces el lanzo un golpe a Tk pero este le detuvo fácilmente, el había pisado mal con su pierna mala causándole un dolor haciéndolo caer.

Tk: (levantándolo) será mejor que no sigas esta muy lastimado después de tu caída.

David: lelo lelo perdiste tus poderes.

Black Wargreymon: eso es lo que ustedes creen (tratando de levantase) arhg les voy a enseñar...

Kary: ahora se por que lo convirtió en un niño es usted tan inmaduro.

Gatomon: estoy de acuerdo en eso.

Jou: oigan hay terminar de curarlo además necesita que le inyectemos una penicilina.

Black Wargreymon: he inyectarme (viendo que el adulto preparaba una jeringa) eso nunca.

Devimenon: no me diga que tiene miedo ahora

Patamon: no se preocupe le a hará bien.

Black Wargreymon: yo no necesito ninguna maldita inyección.

Tanto Tk, David y Jou, sujetaron a Black Wargreymon hacia la mesa donde le iban aplicar la inyección. Por primera vez el estaba enojado y asustado que todo el poder de pelea que había tenido era ido. Cuando lo pusieron en la mesa se dio cuenta que iba ser inyectado por detrás cerrando los ojos el sintió el aguijón donde una vez su piel era dura ahora era suave.

Kary y los demás chicos vieron a su sorpresa que Black Wargreymon estaba llorando por la inyección que se le puso al parecer todo su orgullo se había ido. Pero de pronto el se levanto de golpe usando su mano libre tratando de golpear al hermano de Jou que este detuvo el golpe.

Hermano de Jou: hey tranquilo.

Black Wargreymon: los voy a destruir por esto.

Jou: (sujetándolo) mas vales que te tranquilices, solo te estamos ayudando, aunque no deberíamos hacerlo

David: el tiene razón usted ha sido malo con nosotros

Todos estaban de acuerdo con esto, entonces llego Tai que se acerco a la situación, Kary y el se acercaron a Black Wargreymon.

Tai: bien es hora e irnos, podrá hacernos un aventón en su carro de tu hermano Jou

Jou: claro verdad hermano

El afirmo con la cabeza, entonces Tai se acerco Black Wargreymon y lo cargo en brazo, ya que tenia una pierna mala, al momento de que Tai lo levanto Black Wargreymon le lanzo del golpes.

Black Wargreymon: no necesito su ayuda.

Tai: usted lo necesita no puede caminar.

Kary: (sujetando su brazo) mas vale que se comporte, sino quiere se castigado.

Black Wargreymon: (mofándose) Ja usted que puede hacerme.

Kary: yo podría pedirle a mi mama que le surre.

Tai: o que yo le de con el cinturón.

Eso dejo callado a Black Wargreymon quien no sabia que era eso pero le causaría dolor y en su estado era muy sensible para el dolor. Tai lo llevo al carro donde irían a la casa de los kamiyas el se sentía molesto que estaba en merced de los niños que una vez derroto fácilmente. Después de que Kary se despidió de los demás Tk y David se quedaron conversando con ellos.

David: saben estoy disfrutando lo que le paso a Black Wargreymon

Tk: no lo se siento lastima de el pues no sabe que es ser un niño.

David: pues tener que ir a la escuela y hacer tareas, si se esfuerza en jugar creo que lograra adaptarse.

Devimemon: si además el ya no es una amenaza.

Patamon: pero no olvides que tenemos que tratar con las agujas de control

Izzy: y todavía hay mas que resolver (interrumpió el cuando los chicos tuvieron su atención.) vean esto encontré con Black Wargreymon. (Del bolsillo un D-3 morado.)

David: el es un niño elegido.

Tk: pero como pensé que solo los niños elegidos...

Izzy: lo se pero tenia en el cinturón el D-3

Patamon: claro cuando el se convirtió en niño en el digimundo lo configuro como niño elegido.

Devimemon: pero de que y porque el no tiene una cualidad buena.

Tk: (sonriendo) quizás hay que hallársela.

Después de regresar a su departamento tai llevo cargando a Black Wargreymon que se seguía molesto de su situación.

Kary: mire escuche bien esto mas le vale comportarse ya que se quedara en nuestra casa y usted desde ahora se portara como un niño bueno.

Black Wargreymon: usted no tiene que mandarme.

Tai: por lo que visto usted no sabe como esta tu situación Black Wargreymon, vaya debería tener otro nombre este es muy largo,

Kary: además que usted no es un digimon, quizás se lo tengamos que cambiar.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta cada uno suspiros tocaron la puerta y este se abrió.

¿Qué pasara de ahora en adelante? ¿Porque tiene un D-3 el? ¿Cual será su destino ahora? No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo.


	3. Capitulo 2 Pensamiento de Black Wargreym...

Una rotura del destino.

Capitulo 2. Pensamiento de Black Wargreymon.

"Esto es mi castigo" me pregunto yo mismo "que es lo que voy hacer desde ahora" miro donde me han encerrado en una habitación como lo llaman ellos pero esto para mi es mi prisión, estoy sentado en una cama, es cómoda pero no quiero sentirme cómodo, mi pierna derecha esta lastimada, mi brazo izquierdo esta recubierto de una capa blanca dura que impide que me mueva, me duele la costilla de aquel lado, tengo una vendas alrededor de mi frente, y sin olvidar un dolor en la espalda. "que harán de mi ellos" me pregunto mientras observo que mi curación es muy lenta e inclusive pienso que no me voy a recuperar, cuando era digimon no necesitaba de preocuparme por mis heridas y mi situación ahora no se que hacer. "quiero escapar de esto" grito en mi interior "no me agradan esa familia mas como me tratan." Recordé como me recibieron.

Flash

En la escena Tai lleva cargando a Black Wargreymon, Kary toca la puerta de su apartamento, después de unos momentos se abre y aparece la mama de Tai y Kary.

M. T. y K.: ha ya llegaron pasen.

Kary: hola Mama, esta Papa.

M. T. y K.: si el esta en la sala y ya sabe de lo sucedido (dando una vuelta a ver a Tai con Black Wargreymon) vaya hijo se parece mucho a ti cuando eras mas joven, sin duda puede pasar como tu hermano menor y el gemelo de Kary.

Tai: pues eso es cierto.

Black Wargreymon no contesto nada solo aparto a la vista de la Mama de Tai y Kary. Tai comenzaba a sentirse cansado y se fueron a la sala donde estaba el Papa de ellos el se acerco a verlos y le sonrió, Tai coloco a Black Wargreymon en el sofá y se sentó a la do de el junto a Kary, sus papas estaban en el otro sofá.

P. T y K.: Y bien que vamos hacer mientras tanto.

Kary: por el momento darle un lugar donde quedarse, puesto en el digimundo el no podría sobrevivir.

M. T y K.: bueno podemos tenerlo como un tercer hijo, apropósito cual es su nombre.

Tai: su nombre era Black Wargreymon pero en ese estado seria mejor cambiárselo.

Black Wargreymon: (molesto) a mí nadie me cambia mi nombre...

M. T y K: ya se le pondremos Yoshy, así le quise poner a Tai o para un segundo hijo.

Kary: oye es bonito nombre.

P. T. y K.: a mi tan bien me parece un buen nombre, (viendo su reloj) bueno es hora de irme tengo que regresar al trabajo para después ir a ver un amigo.

Cuando el se fue Kary y Tai pensaban de la situación de Black Wargreymon ahora conocido como Yoshy, su mama se levanto del lugar y se acerco a el con un libro.

M. T. y K.: a ver Yoshy, que dice aquí.

Yoshy: (pestañeo un poco molesto) dice: historia de Japón. Y no me llamo Yoshy.

M. T. y K.: bien dicho, ahora que es una célula.

Yoshy: (dejándolo pasmado) no se

M. T. y K.: (levantándose y girando donde esta Tai y Kary) bueno, por lo menos sabe leer, Tai no se si te moleste ayudar a Yoshy a estudiar algo, después de que sane el asistirá a la escuela de Kary.

Kary, Tai y Yoshy: ¡a la escuela!

Tai: no estas apresurando las cosas mama

Kary: el no sabe siquiera ser un niño.

M. T. y K.: pues tendrán que enseñarle, bien Tai ayúdame acomodar la cama armable a su cuarto,

Tai: bien vamos.

Tai y su mama se dirigieron al cuarto suyo para acomodar una cama para Yoshy. Kary se sentó cerca de el para pensar en la situación que pasa después solo sonrió, aunque Yoshy no estaba nada contento.

Yoshy: no se lo que ustedes piensan pero yo no quiero estar aquí.

Kary: a donde quieres ir pequeño hermano.

Yoshy: (gritándole) yo no soy tu hermano.

Kary: (sin hacer caso a su gesto) pues al parecer mis papas piensan adoptarte, vaya yo no pensé tener otro hermano y de mi misma edad.

Yoshy: (tratando de levantarse) mejor regreso al digimundo.

Kary: (rápidamente lo vuelve acostar) usted no puede, si no lo a notado usted es un humano no un digimon en el digimundo usted es indefenso, además esta lastimado.

Yoshy: (cruzando su brazo y apartando su vista a Kary) cuando yo este bien me voy.

Kary: (algo molesta) haga lo que usted piensa, por ultimo su maldición es de mil años espero que piense como va ser su vida de ahora en adelante.

Después de todo eso se quedo un silencio, llego Tai y su mama a la sala ella se dirigió a la cocina, mientras tai conversaba con su hermana. Mientras Yoshy no decía nada.

Tai: veo que no se están llevando bien.

Kary: el sigue obsesionado con su orgullo digimon

Tai: (poniendo sus manos en el hombro) sabíamos que seria algo pesado su forma de ser.

Kary: (suspirando) lo se, va tener que acostumbrarse y nosotros también.

Tai: bien (entonces se acerco a Yoshy) y como se siente ahora hermanito.

Yoshy: (solo le resoplo)

Kary: (acercándose a el) será mejor que no seas grosero con nuestro hermano grande

M. T. y K.: (desde la cocina) ya esta la comida.

Tai: (tratando de levantarlo) vamos es hora de comer.

Yoshy: (no queriendo ser cargado de nuevo) no tengo necesidad de comer... (Después se oyó un estruendo que venia de el).

Kary: (riendo) pienso que su estomago piensa otra cosa.

Después de llevarlo a la mesa los tres tomaron cada uno un asiento. Su mama les puso una sopa a cada uno y ella se sentó para comer cada uno espero que Yoshy comiera, el no quiso pero aquel estruendo en su estomago lo hizo cambiar de parecer. Y no tuvo más remedio que comer.

Fin del Flash

"esto fue lo mas humillante que me a sucedido" suspiraba el mientras veía el cuarto todo eso fue ayer y como Tai y Kary tienen escuela en la mañana así que me quedo solo con su mama, su padre se fue también a trabajar. "yo me quiero ir" de pronto se oye entrar alguien.

M. T. y K.: (ella entra sonriendo) como esta mi muchacho.

Yo solo la ignoro, el solo decirme que soy su muchacho me enferma, ella pronto pone un vaso de agua sobre el escritorio que esta cerca de mi, puso otros libros y quito los otro que había traído, desde la mañana me a puesto leer estos libros para comprender un poco de su mundo.

M. T. y K.: bien parece que ha leído muy rápido todos estos libros, quizás quiera leer una revista mejor.

Yo: no me interesa, (volteo a verla) hasta cuando estaré aquí cautivo.

M. T. y K.: usted no es un cautivo (sonriéndome) y en una semana podrá ingresar a la escuela con Kary.

Yo: (aun más molesto) yo no necesito ir a la escuela.

Ella me ignora acariciando mi cabeza, ella ve la hora y se va del cuarto diciéndome que pronto llegara mi hermano grande "esto es una tontería, no pueden obligarme, si vuelvo a ser yo otra vez me las van a pagar, destruiré su mundo y así me sentiré mejor. De pronto oigo que alguien entra al departamento, al parecer el chico llamado Tai entra al cuarto y me ve.

Tai: espero que la hayas pasado bien la mañana Yoshy, cuando me fui estabas completamente dormido.

Yoshy: no quiero dormir más, (le contesto mientras aparto la vista)

Tai: es algo que no puedes evitar. (se acerca a mi) además de un baño.

Yoshy: yo no necesito un baño.

Tai: vemos comienza a quitar sus prendas y póngase la toalla preparare el baño.

Mas tarde cuando el regreso y vio que yo no había hecho lo que el me digo, no se molesto solo digo que había olvidado el detalle de que me costaba trabajo moverme por lo cual no podía ni siquiera cambiar mis prendas, el me ayudo con cuidado a quitarme las prendas, toda mi ropa era negra por cierto, el me dio una bata para cubrirme, cubrió mi pierna y brazo fracturado con plástico, después el me llevo al cuarto de baño, puedo oír que Kary a llegado también y ella y su madre pensaban lavar mi ropa.

Kary: veo que sus prendas necesitan un buen lavado

M. T. y K.: por suerte saque algo de ropa vieja de tai del closet, estoy seguro que le harán sentir bien.

Tai: bueno tiempo del baño.

Según por mis heridas solo podía tener un baño de esponja y tina. Yo vei en mi cuerpo había perdido todo músculos que tenia cuando estaba en mi forma mega era humillante el cuerpo que tenia. Tai me vio a los ojos.

Tai: vamos no es tan malo, se que esto es difícil primero intento destruir el digimundo e irónicamente ahora trata de llevar una vida normal.

Yo: (molesto por el último comentario) cuando vuelva ser normal los voy a destruir.

Tai: lo dudo su maldición es de mil años, y si no lo a notado usted es ahora un niño. Pero no preocuparse usted crecerá.

Yo solo me quedo en silencio y pienso "el tiene razón, yo ni siquiera se como cuidarme o alimentarme solo, y en cambio ellos no se que harán conmigo a lo mejor se esta vengando de lo que les hice, quizás es su forma de vengarse"sin darme cuenta unas lagrimas se formaban en mi rostro.

Tai: venga no es tiempo de llorar (abrazándome) Agumon una vez me digo que usted hacia esto por no saber como eran sus sentimientos.

Yo: (preguntaba) que van hacer conmigo.

Tai: por el momento ayudarle.

Después del baño, el me seco y llevo al cuarto donde Kary llevo ropa para mi era como la que traía a excepción de que esta era de colores azul, amarillo, café y rojo. Y bien después de que me ayudaron a ponérmela y me sentaron nuevamente a la cama.

Kary: mama dice que muy pronto estará la comida, no quiere preguntar algo.

Yo: ¿que van hacer conmigo? (pregunte nuevamente) que van hacerme realmente.

Ambos se miraron uno al otro como si ambos pensaran lo mismo, ellos se acercan a mi y se sientan a cada lado donde el estaba.

Kary: tranquilo si crees que seguimos molesto por lo que nos hiciste antes, si lo estamos (retrocedí en temor) pero te hemos perdonado por el momento, se que es difícil de aceptar tu situación pero si te esfuerzas un poco te divertirás siendo un niño por el momento, sabes nosotros crecemos.

Tai: no debes de tenernos miedo por ahora, se que no eres el mismo pero necesitaras aprender a valorarte mas.

Después oigo que nos habla su mama, Tai y Kary me ayudan a ir al comedor, debo decir que ellos han sido amables conmigo, será mejor que no los irrite más por el momento. Después de la comida me regresan a la recamara, Kary se tiene que ir con sus amigos al digimundo al parecer tenia ella que combatir a sus enemigos, Tai por su parte se queda conmigo para estudiar un poco de biología, "es muy diferente a la forma digital que tenia una tarde dudosa para mi, pero el aclaraba algunas de mis dudas no se que voy hacer de aquí en adelante es obvio que no puedo volver ser yo mismo, pero cual es mi camino ahora ser acaso el hermano de estas criaturas humanas o no se yo" yo solo veo que la noche cae y que ya es hora de cenar, en ese momento Kary llega con el decir que han derribado las agujas de control del norte del digimundo, ellos platican de que forma lograran salvar al digimundo, ella entonces me vio.

Kary: y bien como se siente de este día, (ella me sonríe) espero que haya pasado bien con el hermano grande.

Tai: el aprende muy rápido sabias (el sonríe también) el entrara a la escuela sin ningún problema.

Yo me quedo en silencio ellos pronto terminan como yo la cena es hora de ir a dormir, trato de no molestarlos en nada pero se quedan cerca de mi. Tai y Kary me ven de una forma muy rara como si se preocuparan de mí.

Kary: sabes mañana es sábado no hay clases, por lo cual invite a mis amigos a la casa quizás quiere hacer amigos.

Tai: vamos levanta el animo

Yo: lo intentare.

Kary: (abrazándome) se que lo hará.

Una vez mas se apagan las luces y yo duermo en la cama que me pusieron para mi, debo decir que se siente bien esta cama me agrado. De pronto me llega un sentimiento de tristeza de miedo y angustia. Empiezo a llorar sin saber porque pero de pronto me doy cuenta porque "soy solo e indefenso en este mundo" grito en mi interior "no quiero ser un niño". De pronto me siento que alguien me abraza es Kary.

Kary: tranquilo no pasa nada

Oigo otra persona venir a mi cama.

Tai: vamos Yoshy no te pasara nada, te lo prometemos, trata de dormir bien.

Yo: tengo mucho miedo.

Kary: miedo a que estamos con usted

Tai: vamos vera que podremos superar esto.

Yo: entonces les tengo que decir a fuerza hermanos.

Kary: mientras usted se sienta con confianza puede decirnos por nuestros nombres (ella me besa en la frente) ahora solo duerma.

Tai: mañana le harán compañía algunos de nuestros amigos.

Yo: este bien, gracias.

Ahora solo me duermo esperar que me depare el día de mañana.

Espero que les haya gustado el fics no he recibido ningún comentario de el espero tenerlos pronto si no me eliminaran esta historia por falta de comentarios.

Atte.

Elimaginativo.


End file.
